Painwheel
Painwheel is a character from the game, Skullgirls. She fought Decapre in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far: * Linne VS. Painwheel * Painwheel vs. Hisako * Painwheel vs Decapre Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) * Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *** Smoke *** Kabal * Voldo (Soul Series) * Lambda-11 (BlazBlue) * X-23 (Marvel) * Spawn (Image) History Carol was a nice young girl living in New Meridian suburb of Maplecrest, living a normal life until she was kidnapped by Valentine and taken to AGS Lab 0 and it egotistical insane cyborg overseer Brain Drain. There, Carol was subjected to several absolutely horrific experiments on her with the intent of turning her into the perfect Anti-Skullgirl by infusing her with pure Skullgirl blood and retrofitted with synthetic parasites. It destroyed Carol's mind, turning her into a feral berserker, as she was designated by Brain Drain as Subject 0-84: Painwheel. Now a deadly monster, Painwheel was deployed with a single simple mission, “Find the Skullgirl and Destroy Her, Retrieve The Skullheart and Return it to Lab 0” - Brain Drain. But the moment Painwheel was let loose, an unforeseen development occurred: Namely that her altered blood resonated with Marie Korbel and gradually restored her freewill. Death Battle Info: Powers: Having the cursed blood of a Skullgirl infused into her isn’t just for show, It has boosted Painwheels physical body to having several superhuman abilities. These include: * Superhuman Balance/Flexibility: In a true Silent Hill-esque manner, Painwheel can bend and contort her body in all sorts of creepy, humanly impossible ways, to allow more devastating and less predictable attacks. * Mind Control Resistance: After Brain Drain took control of Painwheel, she constantly battled to gain her full freedom, and eventually took control. * Sensing Aura: Painwheel has the ability to track her targets by sensing their energy, using smell...somehow? * Superhuman Strength: Having Skullgirl blood, provides her with some of the Skullgirls power. Marie in the early stages of her Skullgirl power was able to lift an enormous skyscraper, and chuck it clear across a city. Even seriously lowballing the scaling to say Painwheel’s strength is only 1/1000th of this, she would be capable of lifting over 225 tons. Although through Game implications it is likely several thousand tons. * Energy Projection: Additionally to this strength, Painwheel also gained a limited amount of the Skullgirls energy projection, and can use this as a means of conveyance for long range attacks. * Fast-Acting Healing Factor: One of Painwheels most trademark abilities is her rapid healing. This Healing factor allows Painwheel to Instantly heal from any injury, including hundreds of gaping slash wounds, all manner of broken bones, and complete impalement through her body, including her brain and heart. In fact,this healing factor stems from Skullgirls, who are capable of regenerating from a single heart. * Hatred Install: The Hatred Install is a superform Painwheel can access by releasing all her built up hate and anger. Noted by it’s purple aura, this state causes Painwheel’s conscious mind to stop functioning, as she enters a blind rage, drastically increasing her strength, speed, stamina and brutality. Though the form will wear off after 30 seconds. Gae Bolga Matrix: The Gae Bolga Matrix is one of Painwheel’s two Synthetic Parasites, Identified as a skull on the back of her head and nails found on her scalp, shoulders and knees. The GBM resides throughout Painwheel’s entire blood stream, and allows Painwheel to produce enormous razor-sharp blades, spears, arrows and spikes through virtually any part of her body. This Parasite is so mind bendingly deadly, it would surely kill anyone using it, EXCEPT for Painwheel. Buer Drive: The Buer Drive is Painwheels second Synthetic Parasite, a gigantic 250 lbs pinwheel of blades implanted into her back. It is grafted into the center of her spine, and is branched off from the blade by an appendage made up of eight segments connected by fibers underneath. This appendage is flexible and somewhat stretchable. Each of the four blades can move independently from each other and can be controlled by Painwheel as easily as she controls her arms. Further it can be detached from the control mechanism in her spine and stored in Painwheel’s Cello case. Painwheel can spin the Buer Drive at speeds exceeding 200 MPH, and can use this to perform devastating buzz saw attacks of all variety. She can use it as a literal wheel to roll herself forward at a 200 mph speed, as well as gripping foes with it like a giant blade hand of death. Though arguably the most useful feature of the Buer Drive is it’s ability to spin itself so fast, it becomes functional helicopter blades and enables Painwheel to fly. Skills: * Height: 5’01” * Weight: 375 lbs * Age: 15 Painwheel is for all intents and purposes an “Aerial Dominance” style fighter. Painwheel controls the air with her Buer Drive, and can contort her body into inhuman shapes and unleash her rage with brutal moves. Her spikes can paralyze opponents and she can use them as projectiles and extend them during attacks. Painwheel’s Mask is armor that protects her from attacks when charging her own, allowing her to catch opponent off guard and counterattack. Then there's the Hatred Install, which boosts her power to the point it can turn a fight completely around. Painwheel’s unique fighting style, “The Not Quite Condemned” focuses on Brutality and Crippling harm over all else. Notable Moves: * Animosity Barbs: Painwheel punches the ground hard enough to create a small earthquake. * Tortured Rose: Painwheel jumps in the air and grinds her GBM against her Buer Drive, creating a rain of burning sparks. * Fracture: Painwheel kicks you in the face before breaking her leg and impaling you on a large pike. * Bludgeon: Painwheel grows a dagger on the back of her heel before jumping up and reverse Axe-kicking her foe. * Revulsion Shank: Painwheel uppercuts her foe white growing a plethora of jagged spikes on her arm. * Violet Grudge: Painwheel jumps towards her foe with a spinning Buer Drive. * Fury Sledge: She punches her opponent before sending out a large amount of giant nails. * Ratchet Poppy: All 4 of Painwheels Blades hack down on her foe one at a time. * Gae Bolga Stinger: Painwheel uses energy projection to launch a spray of arrowheads forward. They may be launched out of her wrist, fingernails or knuckles depending on how far she wants them to go. * Buer Reaper: The Buer Drive grabs her foe wherever they may be and holds them in place before she rams into them with a row of spikes growing out of her shoulders. * Death Crawl: Painwheel puts her Buer Drive on full speed and grows spikes out of her limbs to use as stilts as she crawls upside down and runs over her fore like a F*cking Lawnmower! * Buer Thresher: Painwheel traps her foe by impaling them in a net of barbed blades, before cleaving them in half with the Buer Drive. * Buer Overdrive: Painwheel’s most devastating attack where she rides her buzzsaw like a giant wheel before running over her opponent at speeds exceeding 200 MPH. Feats: * Survived the horrendous procedure that turned her into a monster to begin with * Overcame Brain Drain’s Mind control * Defeated Valentine * Defeated The Skullgirl and destroyed the Skullheart. * Can endure the GBM * Was able to immediately get up after thrashings from Filia, Big Band and Beowulf Advantages: * Devastatingly brutal Arsenal * Unpredictable Moveset * Super-human strength * Flight * Great Healing Factor * Can Sense her foes * Buer Drive seriously increases mobility * Can Contort her own body * Can Resist Mind Control * Can fire projectiles * Hatred Install can easily turn the tide of a battle * An Ear for Music Flaws: * Very spotty Win/Lose Record, winning only 2 out of 7 matches * Suffers Intense migraines from all the mind control efforts * Easily Manipulated * Her innocent personality makes her less deadly as it is hard for her to go all out * Went through a phase * In one ending, Painwheel could not return to her former life despite seeing her parents. Abilities & Fighting Style: An "aerial dominance" character, Painwheel can fly using her Buer Drive blade and charge her attacks, as well as confronting foes with spikes that eject painfully from her body. She can also contort her body into inhuman shapes and unleash her rage with brutal moves. She can use the spikes to paralyze opponents or use them as projectiles as well as extend them in her attacks. Painwheel has armor in some of her attacks when charging them, allowing her to catch opponent off guard and counterattack. With Hatred Install, Painwheel powers herself up with immense rage, which boosts her in-game abilities for the duration of the move. Not only is she capable of dealing additional damage, but the speed of her attacks and flight have increased as well. With the increased endurance of her armor, Painwheel is capable of persisting damage with even the smallest amount of health. Players can use it to their advantage to turn the tide of battle. Category:Skullgirls Characters Category:Female Category:Monster Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Cyborg Category:Warrior Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Playable Character Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Heroes/Heroines